1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for generating terahertz wave and a method for controlling terahertz wavefront using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating terahertz wave capable of controlling terahertz wavefront and a method for controlling terahertz wavefront using the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, the electromagnetic wave spectrum band ranged from 0.1 to 10 THz (1 THz is 1012 Hz) is defined as a terahertz wave band. In particular, a range from 0.1 to 3 THz is a region where gyrofrequencies and resonant frequencies of a wide variety of molecules are present. By acquiring these molecular fingerprints using non-destructive, unopened, and non-contact methods using terahertz waves, new core technologies may be provided in medical, agricultural food, environmental measurement, biotechnology, communications, non-destructive investigation, and advanced material evaluation. Accordingly, fierce competition is underway for the development of related core technologies.
For example, in the field of communications, transmission speed of data can be remarkably increased by using the terahertz waves. It is important to develop a technology capable of easily controlling the radiation angle and radiation direction of the terahertz waves for the breakthrough of such terahertz communications.